


i’m kissing you now but i’ve loved you for so much longer

by dreasmie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, cliche fireworks, it’s supposed to be romantic but they are inexperienced, lots of dumbassery, shy confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreasmie/pseuds/dreasmie
Summary: jaemin squeaked, “ are you saying i’m a bad kisser mr I don’t know i’m supposed to turn my head.” he pouted and put his hands on his hips.“what about you!! mr I act like I know everything and then I don’t even know how far to tilt my head, dumbass.” renjun also pouted.





	i’m kissing you now but i’ve loved you for so much longer

“Ren cmon we have to go.” Hyuck was annoyed at his best friend for taking years to get his ass off the couch and out the door.

“But hyuccckkckkck” renjun was whining he didn’t want to face jaemin, not after confessing. 

When renjun confessed it was when he had had to much champagne on new year’s and his head felt fuzzy, being next to jaemin was ecstasy and he couldn’t help but spill his feelings. eah well he felt fucking sober when Jaemin got up and walked away. 

Hyuck wasn’t having it. “renjun get your fucking ass up we’re going to see jaemin.” 

~~~

Jaemin was wearing sweats and a baggy shirt when he opened the door. His hair was messy and he had eye bags more expensive then chenle could afford. 

“Hey hyuck! Renjun.” Jaemin had what seemed to either be guilt or distaste in his tone to a certain boy. 

Renjun averted his eyes. 

“So since we’ve all decided to be awkward i’m leaving you here ren, bye guys!” Hyuck half yelled as he pushed renjun into the apartment and ran out. Shutting and locking the door on the way. 

Jaemin and renjun stood there in silence, renjun debating if he should also make a run for it but his mature side won and decided he should try and stay. Talk things out. 

“i’m sorry.” both boys said in that moment. 

jaemin motioned for renjun to speak and renjuns checks grew red. 

“i’m sorry. for saying those things. I was drunk and I know you don’t feel that way i’m sorry.” renjun looked like he was apologizing to the floor rather than jaemin. 

jaemin stood there not sure exactly what to do. he never said he hasn’t felt that way but the rush of the night had him confused and the most rational thing in his mind was to leave. Bad idea. He really likes renjun. 

“Jun-ah, i’m sorry, I should be the only one sorry. I left you when you were vulnerable and I shouldn’t have. especially when I like you too.” 

Renjuns eyes shot up so fast. At least, that’s what jaemin says when he tells everyone the story of how they started dating. 

“you’re serious?” renjuns cheeks were sure red now and he was almost thinking it was to good to be true. but when jaemin walked to him and cupped his face, renjun maybe believed that jaemin was telling the truth. 

Jaemin put his forehead against renjuns and renjun put his hands over jaemins that currently resided on his face. 

In that moment both boys leaned forward and felt as their breathing hitched, jaemin tried to kiss renjun. Renjun had held his breath and hoped that leaning forward would do and that jaemin would take the lead. 

“ow fuck,”

“aH idiot why didn’t you tilt your head.”

renjun fumbled around holding his nose after embarrassingly crushing it against jaemins. 

so maybe they were inexperienced. isn’t this how all first kisses are realistically?

“try again?” jaemins voice was a lot softer as he now was smiling at renjun holding his hand. 

renjun nodded meekly. 

jaemin leaned in, renjun tilting his head this time and both boys with their hearts beating fast managed to kiss semi successfully. renjuns lips were a tad too puckered and jaemins head tilted a little too much but their hearts didn’t slow down in fact they quickened as the butterflies multiplied. 

after a few seconds they broke the kiss to lean on eachother a foreheads. 

renjun started smiling widely and jaemin giggled, turning into them both laughing obnoxiously loud. 

renjun threw himself over into the couch, him and jaemin doubling in laughter. when they calmed down though they were just looking at eachother, nothing but love and fondness in their eyes. 

it was, a perfect moment to finally perfect a kiss and makeout except the stray fireworks that happen every new year’s day decided to go off then. 

renjun jumped and jaemin jolted ending up in more laughing.

“don’t you think the fireworks came a little too late?” jaemin asked between giggles. 

renjun caught his breath and replied, “I think fireworks only happen during a kiss that’s magical.” 

jaemin squeaked, “ are you saying i’m a bad kisser mr inexperienced overly puckered nose bumping kisser!” he pouted and put his hands on his hips. 

“what about you!! mr I act like I know everything and then I don’t even know how far to tilt my head dumbass.” renjun also pouted. 

__  
a moment of silence for the magical kiss it could have been...  
__

jaemin sat there and just, smiled to himself.

 

 

“I think I might love you huang renjun.” 

a pause. a smile. and then 

“I think I might love you too nana.” 

jaemin leaned in, and renjun put his hand on the others cheek, they kissed. and this time the fireworks went off. so maybe it was magical. 

 

~~

“if we’re cuddling one of us is the big spoon and one is the little.” 

“what does that even mean huang renjun you want me to hold you like you’re soup on a spoon or something??”

“ugh dumbass no look, put your arm over me- yes like that now you can put a leg over me too,”

“I feel like you’re asking me to suffocate you. renjun I feel like a bear” 

“no- it’s- that’s not- it should be more natural than this but somehow you are cuddle deficient- why do I like you now?”

“I thought you said you think you love me,” 

“you see, I said think and right now you are a very inefficient cuddler so I may have to take it back.” 

“hmm yeah okay” 

 

“why- yeah,, actually like that, okay you got it now not like a bear it’s just a loving warm hug.” 

.

.

. 

“na jaemin you do know how to cuddle why are you messing with me?!”

“only because I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 15 MINUTES BECAUSE I REALLY FELT THE NEED TO WRITE CLUMSY RENMIN OKAY DONT JUDGE ITS BAD I KNOWWW


End file.
